Fuga
by Alyssha Malfoy
Summary: Podemos fugir de nosso passado, porém nunca impedi-lo de nos encontrar...


**_A Fuga_**

**(Os personagens que estão no livro Harry Potter pertencem à J.K.Rowling, os outros porém são de minha autoria)**

**Capítulo I: **_Rua dos Feiticeiros_

Ao abrir a janela sentiu uma fria brisa tocar-lhe o rosto, era ainda muito cedo, mas o céu já estava azul. 'Vai ser um dia bonito, assim como ontem, anteontem, semana passada... Dias bonitos! Todos eles...' –pensou com desgosto virando-se de costas para o que via. Encostou-se à parede e como todos os dias esperou por sua chegada.

Sentia saudades de sua terra natal, do frio intenso, das chuvas constantes e do triste céu acinzentado, constantes em sua vida quando ainda morava na Inglaterra. Desde o dia em que chegou à Austrália evitava, de todas as maneiras que lhe eram possíveis, ver qualquer foto ou aproximar-se de qualquer coisa que lhe trouxesse à mente lembranças de sua casa e da família que quase toda perdera. Contudo nada seria necessário para que conseguisse se lembrar, quando fechava os olhos via com clareza sua casa, podia andar pelo jardim e ouvir o barulho feito por seus irmãos; conseguia também ver Hogwarts, contar janelas e sorver o odor dos gramados molhados. Ainda passeando em suas memórias foi violentamente despertada por um som muito familiar.

Finalmente ele estava lá, demorara mais do que de costume, afinal já eram quase 5 horas da manhã e aquele homem teimava em pular na grande piscina de águas azuis bem antes disso. Não sabia quem era ele, nem ao menos conseguia vê-lo com clareza o bastante para dizer se era ele belo, isso porém não fazia diferença; o que realmente a fascinava era a teimosia daquele que, independentemente do clima, se jogava todas as madrugadas na água muitas vezes gelada.

O apartamento onde morava era bem pequeno, mas com uma vida privilegiada para o mar; um belo canal cruzado por uma moderna ponte de bela armação em metal, ao lado direito um clube com uma grande piscina de águas claras, onde nadava o tal homem misterioso.

Ele nadava, nadava e nadava, com força e vontade, parecia não se cansar escorrendo pela água como as flechas fazem no ar. 'Quem é você? Quem é você que vejo todas as manhãs sem e conheço ao menos saber como se parece? Qual é o seu nome???' –indagou-se antes de descobrir ter passado uma hora a observar aquele desconhecido.

"Droga!!!" –reclamou alto, nem ao menos estava trocada, chegaria novamente atrasada e mais uma vez seria obrigada a ouvir os clamores desesperados do Sr. Kesington: _Novamente? Senhorita Weasley... _–as palavras ecoavam em sua mente e foi impossível não dizê-las em concomitância com seu pensamento, "Está chegando perto do intolerável... Muito perto!", palavras essas que vinha freqüentemente ouvindo nas últimas semanas.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, imaginando o que seria dela caso perdesse aquele emprego, era tudo o que tinha, o que ganhava por mês a permitia que sobrevivesse. Certamente contava também com a pensão paga pelo Ministério da Magia devido a morte de seu pai, porém a quantia já não era muito grande e ainda tinha que ser dividida com os seus outros três irmãos; usava esse dinheiro para pagar o aluguel.

"Não posso perder esse emprego..." –murmurou arrumando os longos cabelos vermelhos, pegou sua bolsa onde guardava a varinha, desceu as escadas rapidamente e correu o mais rápido que pôde até chegar ao ponto de ônibus, o qual estava prestes a deixá-la à espera do próximo. "Espere..." –gritou e o motorista esperou que chegasse. "Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo..." –disse sentando-se em um lugar vago ao lado da janela. Observando o caminho que fazia todos os dias e admirando as belezas da cidade de Sydney esperou até que chegasse à Rua dos Feiticeiros.

Trabalhava em uma grande loja de livros que fazia parte da Biblioteca Ruspek. O dono do estabelecimento, Sr. Kesington, era um velho escocês que havia se mudado para a Austrália há mais de 30 anos, após a morte de sua esposa, tinha um filho que se chamava Ian, mas como era muito jovem Ginny sempre desconfiara ser ele adotado. Ian Kesington trabalhava como professor no INAM (Instituto Nacional Australiano de Magia), ensinava Poções para os três primeiros anos.

O sistema escolar australiano era completamente diferente daquele adotado por Hogwarts, primeiramente porque devido à posição geográfica do país as estações do ano aconteciam em período oposto ao que tomavam lugar na Europa, fazendo com que as aulas se iniciassem em Fevereiro. Uma segunda diferença era o modo como os anos escolares haviam sido planejados, certamente um currículo inteligente: os três primeiros anos eram conhecidos como os _básicos_, durante os quais os alunos seriam introduzidos à base de todas as matérias e ao fim deles fariam uma prova, após esta escolhiam quatro principais carreiras, nas quais seriam aprofundados durante o quarto e quinto ano, conhecidos como _AP 1 _e _AP 2_. Findados esses anos chegavam ao sexto e último ano escolar, o _PRO_. Eram então treinados para uma função selecionada dentro da carreira que escolhiam. Ginny tentara se tornar parte do corpo docente do INAM, porém não foi aceita devido a pouca idade, e também ao fato de não ter experiência o bastante para lecionar; ela sabia que tal aconteceria mesmo antes de se candidatar, mas preferiu tentar do mesmo jeito.

Finalmente chegara ao ponto mais próximo da Rua dos Feiticeiros, três quadras tinham de ser percorridas até a passagem de entrada para a rua mágica. Enquanto andava pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida durante os anos que seguiram o seu sétimo em Hogwarts; com saudades recordava-se de seus pais e dos três irmãos mais velhos que perdeu, Hermione também fazia falta, principalmente para Ron, que andava moribundo pelos campos de Hogwarts, onde trabalhava dando aulas de Transfiguração. 'Foi mais corajoso que eu! Encarou a realidade ao invés de fugir para longe!!!'.

Acabara de chegar a um beco, ao fundo do qual havia uma bicicleta velha com as rodas para cima, dois baldes enferrujados –um ao lado do outro – e diversas pilhas de entulho espalhadas. Deu três voltas com o pneu traseiro da antiga bicicleta e dentro do balde encostado á parede uma pequena moeda prateada surgiu. Introduziu-a em uma fenda na parede e uma porta de madeira apareceu. Passando por ela chegou à uma pequena sala sem móveis, abriu a segunda porta e enfim viu a Rua dos Feiticeiros.

Era aquela rua completamente diferente do Beco Diagonal, ao invés de estreita e claustrofóbica, era vasta como avenidas. Havia alguns bares muito iluminados, rodeados por enormes janelas de vidro que de tão limpas ficavam quase imperceptíveis; as lojas de vassouras eram cinco e seus donos brigavam por clientes reescrevendo suas promoções de acordo com as propostas pelos concorrentes, a mais famosa delas era a Companhia Lengley de Vassouras e tinha como dono Ephram Lengley, famosíssimo jogador australiano de Quidditch, que havia também ganho diversas medalhas olímpicas como nadador –era certamente um dos únicos ídolos de todo o mundo a unir a sociedade muggle e a sociedade mágica. Ginny apreciava as lojas de doces, eram as mais belas vitrines com balas de todas as formas e sabores, entretanto nada vencia o delicioso aroma das padarias exibindo prateleiras cheias de pães lustrosos. Uma grande praça central arborizada dividia a rua em metades, a partir dela estavam as lojas de material escolar, varinhas mágicas, uniformes, livros e também o Banco Nacional Cruzeiro do Sul (mais conhecido como BNCS).

Todas essas atrações faziam com que a Rua dos Feiticeiros estivesse sempre abarrotada de pessoas indo e vindo, todas elas levando sacolas com compras. Contudo o ator principal daquela peça era na verdade uma atriz, a Biblioteca Australiana Ruspek –nome inspirado em Grant Ruspek, famoso escritor de contos –a maior biblioteca de todo o mundo. Composta de quatro andares e mais cinco subsolos, não só era dona do maior acervo literário do planeta como também servia de campus para as mais famosas faculdades de Literatura, História e Biblioteconomia da Terra, cursos desejados por estudantes dos mais diversos países, com mensalidades caras o bastante para atrair somente milionários e nobres.

Passou pelo Hall principal de chão de mármore branco, o pé direito ali era tão alto que chegava a dar medo naqueles que adentravam o recinto pela primeira vez; andou até uma longa bancada com mais de quinze atendentes e com uma delas pegou a sua credencial.

"Weasley..." –a mulher de meia idade sorriu ao vê-la. "Engano-me, ou está novamente atrasada???"

"Não... Ou melhor, sim...sim Sra. Dows, estou novamente atrasada!" –respondeu estafada.

"Ah menina! Já lhe disse, é tão bela... Há muito que poderia fazer, muita coisa mais interessante do que passar sua vida em meio a tantos livros!!!! Vê-se em seus olhos que está triste..." –Dows falou em um suspiro, movendo seus belíssimos cachos negros de um lado para o outro. "Pronto, aqui está seu cartão! Ouça o que eu lhe digo..."

Ginevra sentia-se grata pela preocupação, e ainda mais pelos elogios, porém nada respondeu, ao invés seguiu calada até a porta de vidro à sua esquerda, chegando finalmente e quase 40 minutos atrasada.

"Srta Weasley!" –o velho escocês tinha as mãos na cintura. "Srta. Weasley, compreendo que se atrase algumas vezes, é humano, mas não posso aceitar que assim seja por duas semanas seguidas!".

"Perdoe-me... Sr. Kesington, hoje durante a manhã tive... Tive... Um problema, é que... Hum..." –engasgou e se puniu por ter tido tanto tempo para criar uma desculpa e não o fazer.

"Suas razões não me interessam... Não desejo saber o que aconteceu, somente peço que chegue nos horários certos... Primeiro porque preciso de você aqui, e segundo porque os outros funcionários que cumprem com o contrato não ficam satisfeitos ao verem-na chegar quase uma hora atrasada, todos os dias, e não se punida..." –ele disse rapidamente. "Agora, organize a prateleira 1.099 e feche o contrato de venda com INAM, teremos a indicação na lista desse ano!".

"Sim senhor..."

"Giiiiinevra! Está atrasada! O que não é lá grande novidade!" –um jovem alto de cabelos loiros disse em tom jocoso, se não fosse um de seus melhores amigos certamente já teria ouvido coisas desagradáveis o bastante por uma vida. "Pode falar! Ficou vendo o talzinho de novo??? Não??? Fala aí, tenho certeza que a culpa foi do _nadador misterioso_!".

"Jeffrey, por favor não comece! Não agora... Tenho muito pra fazer!"

"Ah, fala... Fala a verdade...! Só quero saber se você viu, ou não o tal!"

"VI! Sim, feliz!"

"Não imagina como..." –o homem de olhos negros deixou-a sozinha e voltou a montar gigantescas pilhas no outro lado da loja.

Ginny andava por trás das prateleiras, escondida por serem elas muito altas e pôde ouvir alguém muito bravo falando, aparentemente, por algo como um comunicador, ou talvez um celular muggle. (Eram vastamente utilizados pelos bruxos na Austrália que transformavam os aparelhos em comunicadores mágicos, assim não era necessário se pagar por uma linha).

_"AH! Esse imbecil! Inútil! Não se pode mais contar com essas pessoas!"_

_"Como??? Malfoy... Malfoy???"_

'Malfoy? Lucius? Draco?' –sua cabeça rodopiou, há quase 4 anos nem ao menos pensava em Malfoys. Seu estômago doeu, estaria aquela família horrenda na Austrália? 'Não pode ser! Fujo dos problemas, mas eles parecem me perseguir!'.

**OI PESSOAL!**

**_Disse que não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem escrever, falei a verdade! Espero que gostem da minha volta!!!_**

**_Essa fic é bem diferente da Profecia e do Clã, completamente, a magia aqui se restringe à dos livros, também não haverá grandes mistérios, é uma estória romântica!!! (Bom, isso pode mudar, vocês me conhecem...)_**

**_BEIJ'ES E REVIEWS!!!!_**

**_Tyka_** **__**


End file.
